ACHOO!
by bowtiesarecoollike
Summary: The Doctor is sick with the flu, though he really doesn't want to admit it.
1. Maybe A Bit

The Doctor wasn't feeling well. At all. In fact, he had been feeling like this for a week now, but did not want to say anything about it. He didn't want to ruin the fun and mostly trouble free week they had been having, and instead tried to keep things quiet, but he knew that no one could hide anything from Rose Tyler.

"ACHOO!"

The sneeze was out before the Doctor could really doing anything about it. He quickly composed himself and went back to twiddling the buttons and levers underneath the console.

Rose, having never really witnessed a sneezing Doctor before, became curious.

"Doctor, are you alright? I've never seen you sneeze...like, ever... oh, and bless you!"

"Yeah, course I'm fine. Must have just inhaled some dust from the console... Now, anyway, I thought next I might take you to this planet, with the most amazing trees – yes, trees- ever. I mean, seriously! Over 200ft tall with sparkling blue bark that glistens oh so wonderfully in the moonlight, its called W-" The Doctor's face contorted slightly and a look of deep concentration overcame his features.

"Doctor...?" Rose asked, worried.

"Called... W...W...W... ACHOO!" The Doctor sneezed with so much force he whacked his head against the console. Rose knelt down beside him, seeing

the Doctor cradling the back of his head with his hand.

"Ow..." he whimpered, the pain from the bump adding to his horrible headache. "My head..." He whimpered pathetically. He sneezed again, wincing.

"Aww Doctor, wha's wrong?Yenno, beside the fact that you've just smashed ya 'ead against the console."

"Nothings...nothings wrong. Nope. Fine, totally fine, see?" The Doctor said as he shot up into a standing pose. Bad idea.

The sudden move made him incredibly dizzy, causing him to lean on the console. The he sneezed. And again, and again. This made him spiral into a coughing fit.

Which caused a very worried Rose to soothingly rub the Doctor's back.

"You," Rose stated, pointing at The Doctor, "are sick."

"Am not." He stubbornly replied. Rose gave him an extremely disbelieving look.

"...Fine...maybe a bit." He gave in, only because he was about to sneeze again. He groaned. Rose raised her hand to the Doctor's forehead. It was as hot as a normal humans would be, which is bad because a Time Lords temperature is naturally low.

"You even 'av a fever! Off to bed, now!" Rose said whilst pushing the Doctor into his bedroom. He didn't fight though, because his headache was really irritating him now.

As soon as his bed came into sight, the Doctor flopped onto it, not even bothering to take off his shoes. Rose sighed and repositioned him into a more comfortable position, then took off his Converse and placed them next to his bed. Then he started coughing.

Rose pulled him up into a sitting position and like before, rubbed his back soothingly until it had ceased.

"Soun's like you 'av the flu. Maybe you should take your jacket off, you're really burnin' up."

The Doctor shrugged off his jacket, and took a deep shaky breath.

"Yeah, the flu. Haven't had that in a while... or been sick in general. Ugh." The Doctor said, gloomily. Rose propped up some pillows for him to lay on and brought him a cup of water and tissues.

"Wanna watch some telly?" Rose asked, sitting next to the Doctor, only just realising the large plasma screen in front of them.

"Yeah go on, some good ol' human telly! Lets watch... Scrubs! Or... Kyle XY! How about- ACHOO!"

"Achoo? Never heard of that show before... I think we'll just go with Scrubs..."

Rose said cheekily, nudging his side. Around 10 minutes into the show Rose noticed the Doctor sweating a bit, his usually mad and spiky (but wonderful) hair was stuck his face.

Rose looked concerned.

"Doctor, I know this may sound a bit odd, but... Have you got any boxers on?"

Rose asked, deadly serious.

"Well...yeah, course." The Doctor replied, extremely confused.

Before he could react, Rose dived to the end of the bed and pulled off his pin striped pants.

"WHAT?" The Doctor yelled, which he regretted because it just sent him into coughing fit, whilst making sure his stripy blue boxers didn't go down with his pants.

"You're just making your fever worse by keeping these on, and I know you wouldn't have took them off if I asked" she stated, rather logically. The Doctor huffed, which was followed by a series of coughs and a sneeze or two.

"Unnghhhh." He groaned once his coughing had ceased. Rose was just about to say something reassuring when her stomach rumbled rather loudly.  
"Ha, I'm goin' to grab some toast, d'ya want any?" Rose was sure the Doctor turned green. "I'll just get you some tea then." Rose smiled as she ruffled the Doctors hair and made her way to the kitchen.

A little less than two minutes later Rose saw the Doctor walk into the kitchen behind her.

"Miss me?" she smirked

"Well...yeah" He smiled sheepishly. She turned to him and giggled at his appearance. His hair was in direction possible, his brown eyes peering between the strands of hair in front of his face. His white dress shirt only had a few buttons still done up and that with his silky blue boxers made him the cutest thing in the universe right there and then. He took a seat on the kitchen chair and Rose handed him his tea as she nibbled on some toast.

"Sure you don't want any?" Rose asked waving the toast in his face. The Doctor looked at the bread questionably, the took it. He slowly bit down into the food, chewed slowly and swallowed. Then he took another bite, and another until the whole piece was gone. He smiled and looked proud of himself, but before he could make a smart remark a wave of nausea hit him and he darted for the sink. Rose jumped up and pushed the hair on his face back whilst hugging him from behind. When he had calmed down he turned around and slumped to the floor. Rose sat next to him and he leant his head against her shoulder.

"C'mon lets get you back to bed then." Rose said into the Doctors messy hair.

"I'm gonna have a shower first." He replied.

"Need any help with that?" Rose felt the Doctor stiffen next to her.

"Haha I'm just messin', I'll go get you a towel." Rose giggled as she got up so quick that the Doctor fell on his side to the floor.

"I'll just... be here!" He called after her, not being bothered to get up.


	2. Pyjamas

The shower had cooled the Doctor's fever down a bit, but the headache that was just a dull ache in the back of his head previously, became a roaring orchestra of pain.

He wrapped his towel around his waist and winced at the bright light as he exited the bathroom.

"Ahh" he moaned as he went towards his drawers. Rose entered his room unnoticed and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder . He jumped a little and spun around to face her.

"Your pyjamas are on your bed." She said in a sympathetic tone. He walked over to them, cocking his eyebrow when they came into view.

"When did I get these?" He said in an amused tone.

Rose was far too engrossed looking at the drops of water falling down is back and chest to take any notice in what he was saying. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah. The pyjamas. Um, ya know the last time we went back to see my mum? Yeah well it was almost Christmas there an everythin' so when I went out to get some presents, it didn't seem fair to leave you out so I saw these, and yenno, thought it'd be a laugh...?" She said in a tone that was almost asking for his approval.

The pyjama top was a light blue t-shirt with the words "Trust me, I'm a Doctor." written in black on it. The pants had a darker blue flannel print matching the manly slippers.

The Doctor smirked and his eyes danced with joy at the gift Rose had given him.

"Thank you" He smiled, momentarily forgetting about the horrible head pain. He pulled her into a hug, Rose gladly accepting his bare, slightly damp torso.

When she saw him wince, she reluctantly pull away.

"Put them on then, I'll be back in a sec." She said leaving the room.

She hating seeing the Doctor in pain, and she needed to find something to ease his obvious headache that he wouldn't admit he had. She placed her hand on one of the many walls of the TARDIS and whispered,

"Dim the lights in his room please girl." To which the TARDIS hummed in agreement. Rose then made her way to the Med Bay, to find some sort of Time Lord medicine to make the Doctor all better again.

Meanwhile the Doctor was in his new pyjamas, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror with a smile on his face. His hair was still wet and spiking up in every direction, and he was halfway through brushing his hand through it when the lights dimmed considerably. He was about to panic about power failure and sprint to the console room, when it occurred to him that his headache had eased up a bit.

"Thanks girl." He murmured to the ceiling.

_It was not my idea. _The TARDIS replied telepathically.

Then who...?

Rose.

He thought, and smiled.

**Hey guys!**

**I didn't put an a/n on my other chapter or a disclaimer... oops!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

**Kay?**

**By the way guys, sorry about any medical inaccuracies in this story, I'm 14 and we are learning about the Eye in Human Bio at the moment, not any illnesses or anything.**

**I actually don't mind if you don't review! I only really write this story to feed my DoctorWhump hunger... :) **


	3. The Med Bay

**A/N: **

**Helllooo! I am here again, feeding my need for Doctor whump! It came to me in strong urges after I saw the latest Glee were Finn gets mono at the end, and he's all cute and sick in his little sick bed haha ;)**

**I'm pretty sure I'm insane...**

**You know what's awesome? How all my favourite authors are reviewing and subscribing! Its so cool! **

**Back to the story then!**

Rose walked in to the Med Bay, a place she had only had to go a few times since she arrived on the TARDIS. Those particular times had been to stitch up some cuts or clean some scrapes, but never for an illness. She saw in the far corner a touch screen attached to the front of what looked to be a glass case of medicine bottles and bottles of liquid with foreign labels attached to them.

She assumed this was the medicine cabinet and walked over it. She pulled on the doors, again and again, but to no avail. They remained locked shut. But as she did this, the touch screen on the case flashed and beeped, grabbing her attention.

_Select gender of patient:_

_Male Female_

Rose hesitantly clicked male.

_Specify species of patient:_

_Time Lord. _Rose filled in the gap, amused with this little contraption.

_Select age:_

Rose scrolled all the way down to the 900+ button.

_PREVIOUS PATIENT FILES_

_Is your patient:_

_The Doctor_

_?_

_Yes No _

She clicked yes, now more confident with the workings of the technology. The screen continued to question her, asking her his symptoms, to which she replied _Headache, nausea, sneezing, coughing_ and so on, whether they have visited the planet Elmarien in the year 724/Red.098, if he is turning any peculiar colours and so on.

She answered them with ease, that is, until a certain question came up.

_Has the patient been sexually active in the past 21 days?_

_Yes No _

Rose's eyes widened, and a blush crept to her cheeks. She started giggling furiously.

"Well, not with with me!" She thought, then seriously considered it. He had been around a lot of women lately... and Rose wasn't always at his side... sometimes they'd be separated for hours...

"No." She spoke aloud this time. "No, no. No, no, no, just, no. Pftt its the Doctor I'm talking about!" Rose said, bringing herself back to Earth, or rather, the TARDIS.

She pressed no just a little too hard and after about 5 or so more questions, the glass doors clicked open and a single spotlight was shone on to a teal coloured bottle of medication. The screen read

_Take pill once every 4 hours with water. Continue until bottle is empty. _

_Side effects: Feeling extremely cold._

Rose smiled and took the bottle, closing the glass case.  
"Umm...Thanks?" Rose said hesitantly, to the screen. The old her would have just left without a second thought, but now she has learnt to treat everyone the same, even little mechanical robot-y things that she wasn't even sure was alive.

She backed out of the room slowly, feeling a bit odd, until the screen flashed:

_You are welcome._

She jogged to the Doctor's room.

**A/N:**

**Woaaah were's my Doctor whump?**

**Did not turn out as I expected... but I liked it, did you? **

**Super Doctor whump in the next few chapters, especially related to certain side effects of certain medication... ;)**


	4. Warm and Fuzzy

Rose silently crept in to the Doctor's room. The lights were still very dim, but still light enough to see him sprawled on his stomach across the bed.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

"Unghh? Am tyin too sleebb..." He replied, half of his face plastered on the pillow.

"Well, I got you some medicine stuff that you should probably take, around now if you want to feel better anytime soon..." Rose pushed.

"Medashin?" He spoke, before turning onto his back so he could speak better.

"Have fun with the medi-cabinet?" He continued, smirking lazily.

"Loads," She smiled, "have fun with your new pyjamas?"

"Yeah," His smile grew wider, "These are just brilliant! Very comfy, just my size, and funny too! The perfect PJs, thank you Rose Tyler. You're brilliant!"

"Aww shucks. Now here's the medicine I have acquired for you because I'm so brilliant, the screen thingy said to take one every four hours until the whole bottle is gone."

The Doctor shuffled into a sitting position on the bed, sniffling a bit and throwing in a few throat clearings, fighting the painful urge to cough. He took the bottle, scooped out a pill and popped it in his mouth, washing it down with the water on his bedside table.

"Did it have any side effects?" He asked after downing the water.

"Uhh...yes! It said something about feeling really cold..."

"Riiiight..." He looked at her, cocking his eyebrow.

_10 Minutes Later..._

"It's too cold!" The Doctor whined, for the billionth time. He was snuggled up on his bed with three blankets wrapped around him, socks and new slippers on, gloves, and an extremely long multi-coloured scarf.

"Bloody medicine..." Rose whispered under her breath, returning once again from the Med Bay, but with a hot water bottle in hand.

The medicine turned out working great at first, his headache disappearing within the first few minutes, his sniffling and sneezing ceased almost instantly along with his nausea, and his sore and scratchy throat felt like it had been, quote, "Coated in amazing golden honey of greatness."

But then the side effects kicked in.

To be honest, the Doctor looked hilarious. He was really just a head popping out of a big load of blankets and things to keep him hot.

"I can't get warm! The damn medicine is cooling me from the inside out, so I need to get warm on the inside, not the outside." The Doctor pouted.

"Warm on the inside...?" Rose thought, and devised a plan.

"Be right back..." She said, leaving the room.

Rose returned sometime later with two cups of tea, hot banana muffins and a copy of Valentines Day. Oh yes, and she was in her pyjamas too. Long pink pants with yellow dots on, and a yellow shirt that read "Forget love, I'd rather fall in chocolate." in pink writing.

The Doctor had not realised that she had came back yet, as he was under the bed cover shivering in a ball. Rose put in Valentines Day, put the tea and muffins on the bedside table and crawled under the covers.

"Hello!" She whispered loudly to the dimly lit face of the Doctor under the covers.

"Hi!" He whispered back, equally as loud.

"Fancy watching Valentines Day with some tea and banana muffins? Otherwise known as the warm and fuzzy combo?" Rose asked, tongue poking out between her teeth.

"Love to." He replied, still slightly shivering. That shivering stopped though as Rose pressed play and snuggled right up next to him, her side pressing against his.

An extremely welcome wave of heat rolled through his body and Rose's body heat radiated off of her like a fire.

He sipped his tea and sighed contentedly as the warm liquid seeped down his throat.

And don't even get him started on the banana muffins, they were heaven in muffin form.

Especially when Rose began to eat hers, that is when the heat became slightly tingly. The way she licked her lips after almost every bite had the Doctor concentrating on the movie rather intensely.

Then Rose laid her head on his shoulder, which was the absolute worst possible thing she could do. Why? Because with every breath, the air danced across the Doctor's neck and collar bone, leaving a trail of heat in it's path.

The Doctor was now feeling very warm, the last remnants of the medicines side effects being masked by the glowing heat he was feeling. He turned the TV off noticing Rose had fallen asleep, an leaned back closing his eyes, slipping further in to unconsciousness...

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? :D**

**Two days with updates in a row? I'm just great! Hahah**

**And yes, I do own Rose's pyjamas... though I don't own Doctor Who, so no copyright infringement involved!**

**And RIP Nicholas Courtney, Doctor Who legend! :(**

**Till next time, on ACHOO!**


	5. Comeback

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I was busy writing a short story for a writing competition… and tending to the 38594386945 assignments the school has given me. D:**

**Enjoy! **

Several hours, pills, movies, muffins, tea and cuddle sessions later, Rose awoke to a Doctor-less bed. She shot up and looked around the room, checking the bathroom warily to see if his nausea had returned. When she found it empty, she sighed in relief and jogged in to the console room.

"Feeling better then?" Rose questioned the figure energetically running around the console and pressing buttons. The Doctor was still wearing his pyjamas and slippers, but he was wearing his long brown coat over them which swished and swayed with every turn.

"Much better thanks! Those pills worked miracles! And you too," the Doctor winked, "I just woke up before, with so much energy! Not a trace of the flu left! Ooh, and a hell of a lot of distress calls that we probably need to answer ASAP…" He stated, and with a pull of a lever they landed with a thud. He jogged over to the door.

"Come along now, Doctor Tyler." He said cheekily, his eyes practically sparkling. Rose walked over to him, and was about to open the door when something occurred to her.

"Hang on a sec, we're in our pyjamas! Shouldn't we go get changed first..?"

"Well, I have saved the world previously in my jimjams, shouldn't be too hard to do it again!" He said, mind wandering back to last Christmas.

"You got your hand cut off!"

"I grew it back!" He retorted as if it was nothing. Rose rolled her eyes.

"But you, Rose Tyler, this is your first time saving the world in your PJs. Are you ready for this, rookie?"

"Oh I don't know Doctor, I'm not sure I'm ready!" She said dramatically.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you." He said with a smug smile, his arms snaking their way around her waist. He pulled her close, very close. Their lips mere centimeters apart. They both leant in, their breath on each other's faces… when Rose suddenly pushed him away, her face contorted.

"Uh… sorry Rose, I uh… was just-" The Doctor babbled, but was interrupted by a sneeze, from Rose.

"ACHOOOOOOO!" She sneezed, into her shoulder.

"Was that a..?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

"Just from some dust…"

"From the console?" The Doctor asked, eyebrow raised.

"…probably…" She said avoiding eye contact. "Let's go then!" She said, swinging open the door and darting outside. The Doctor shrugged and followed soon after, closing the doors behind him.

And so, the duo saved the world in their pyjamas. They almost lost each other time and time again, but nothing could split those two up, not the thickest wall in the universe or anything. For now…

_Later that day…_

"I can't believe I gave you the flu..." The Doctor said, self-hating…again. He was lying next to her in her bed, his hands covering his face in shame.

"S'not your fault! I had a choice to stay with you, and I did. Now stop moping and watch the telly with me." She said exasperatingly. Then she sneezed.

"Telly's boringggg…"

"…Yeah it kinda is… got Mario Kart?" She asked. He immediately shot up, mood brightened.

"Yes! Dibs on Mario!" He said like a little kid, grabbing the Wii remotes and pushing the disc into the Wii that Rose was sure had not been there a minute ago.

So they played for hours until Rose fell asleep. Then when she woke, they played a different game until she became tired again. This went on until she felt well enough to get up and earn her professionalism in wearing pyjamas whilst saving planets. He even got her a trophy made when she did, and she laughed at that and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

Those two were the stuff of legends, and absolutely inseparable.

_The End._

**A/N:  
The endddd! I really loved writing this story! Hope you enjoyed it, please review and I may possibly make a sequel somehow haha **

**Also, does anyone know when Series 6 is out in Australia? Yes, I live in Australia, but I was born and lived in England for 9 years… for your information ;)**

**I have come to the conclusion that Matt Smith is my favourite Doctor, but I change every time I watch a Tennant episode, and vice versa…**

**Byeeee!**

**xxx**


End file.
